A different (not really) tribute
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: Well... it's a fact some people are... not very nice (you know what I wanted to say.) Aggie Carsh is one of those people. Will her Hunger Games experience end in happiness or... death?


**This is my first non SYOT OC. I decided to attempt a random hunger games OC's experience in the games. Idk if this'll be good or shit but *shrugs***

 **Be honest in the reviews about what you think of her. I'm not sure if I even like her.**

Okay, so I'd love to tell you my first thought when I heard my name being called was something deep and philosophical but really it was fuck. And I bet most people's were too. They'll tell you otherwise but they're filthy liars.

Well, 'they're' doesn't exist except in my own mind really. Wait am I thinking this? Fuck.

I don't think I'm insane, but I can have some pretty weird thoughts. I don't know if it's my ADHD or if I'm naturally this awesome but I can be pretty fucked up in the head sometimes.

I don't know if I should introduce myself or what. This is my head I guess but I feel like I should say hi or something.

My name is Aggie Carsh. Aggie literally means lamb and my parents farm sheep. They aren't exactly creative people.

Unless you're an idiot I guess you can work out I'm from District 10. I live with my mother, my father and my 16 year old sister. And about a million sheep.

I'm also 16 but whilst my sister is nearly 17 I only turned 16 about 3 weeks ago. I think my parents took the phrase 'Let's get this over with,' a bit too literally.

Either that or they just enjoy going at it like rabbits but they discovered something called birth control.

I like to think the first one honestly. No one wants to think about their parents like that.

Unless they're freaks.

So, I'm standing on stage, pretty much wanting to stab someone when I swear someone literally starts cheering. I've made enemies in my short 16 years I know, but can't they be a bit more classy then that?

The male that's reaped pretty looks how I feel. He looks to be about 18, really tall but so skinny he looks like a noodle. To make it worse, he somehow manages to have blonde hair and pale skin in the tanned skin of 10. What fucking genetic lottery did he lose?

The sad fact is, I can't particularly talk either. I look like the poster child for puberty mistakes. Average kid, ugly teen. My sister has similar features but somehow she manages to pull it off.

I shake the poor guys hand, grimancing at the sweaty softness.

You heard me right, a dress. Somehow my mother got it into her head that I needed to look more girly and all but forced me into a brown and white dress that I'm 90% sure makes me look like I'm about to start mooing.

"Aggie!" My sister says, crying. Before now, I honestly only thought about myself, understandable since I'm most likely gonna die, but now I realise Una is likely to be affected too.

Not as much as me, since I'm gonna be, ya know, dead. But affected all the same.

Everyone in my family crowds into the room and seeing as I have a lot of cousins, the room gets pretty crowded. I honestly thought Floss, my 8 year old cousin would have to be pried off of my leg with a crowbar or something.

When they're all gone and I'm sitting on the train with Crade, who turns out to not only look like a noodle but also has the personality of one, I realise something.

1\. I'm hungry as fuck.

2\. The Capitol will never forget a tribute like me.

Sure, I bet most people thought that but I mean it. I'm going to be as rebellious as I can without being targeted as rebellious. I'm gonna mess with the other tributes like they've never been messed with before. I'm gonna... eat.

I wasn't cocky enough to think I could mess with everyone by myself but at least I could make targets... starting with Crade.

I start tapping my foot, at first softly but very slowly getting louder and faster. This is a sure fire way to annoy anyone. I've done it all the time with bitchy teachers. At first they ignore it, but then they start twitching..

Crade doesn't disappoint and he starts to glare at me. This could be affective if he wasn't about as intimidating as a noodle kitten.

Make that an angry noodle kitten. Maybe he wasn't allowed to play with his yarn.

I don't really know why I'm teasing him to be honest.

It's probably something to do with my questionable moral compass.

Crade gets up and storms off which I honestly find fucking hilarious which is probably the opposite of what he was trying to achieve.

If I was a nicer person, I would attempt an apology, but you find get people cheering when you're reaped by being a nice person.

I finish eating and walk off to my room on this train. I don't swear much, except when I'm angry, happy, sad, excited or bored... but the room is fucking disgusting.

It's like they decided to puke a rainbow on the wall. With the Capitol, I wouldn't put it past them to puke and call it art but this is a whole different level of gross.

Honestly not caring that it's only about 5 o'clock, I pretty much bellyflop into the bed. I don't fall asleep, but I lay flat on my stomach for a while just listening to the faint train noises.

It's almost soothing.

But then I start feeling twitchy so I walk out, hoping Noodle Kitten is there so I can annoy him.

If I was a better person, I'd feel sorry for him. Stuck with me as a partner. But I'm not a better, nicer person.

I'm me.

The asshole of District 10.

 **Do you wanna see more of Aggie? Was she too drastic? I don't really think she's a Mary Sue but by trying to avoid that did she become an Anti Sue?**

 **Do you think she'll play nice in training?**

 **Do you feel sorry for** **Noodle Kitten/Crade?**

 **Should I continue or delete this story and move to a place without Internet access?**


End file.
